fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lelouch vi Britannia
'''Lelouch Vi Britannia '''is the main protagonist of ''Code Geass. ''He is the son of the Britannian Emperor Charles Zi Britannia and the older brother of Nunnally Vi Britannia. He is the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the leader of the Black Knights which makes him the real identity of Zero. History Background Lelouch Vi Britannia was born on December 5 2000 a.t.b. as the son of the Britannian Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne Vi Britannia, making Lelouch the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was in line to be the seventeenth heir to the throne prior to his mother's assassination and his sister's crippling in the same incident. A ten year old Lelouch confronted Charles afterwards and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to the throne. In response, his father banished him to Japan, where he was used as a political hostage in the Sakuradite conflict. It was during his stay at the Kururugi household that he first met Suzuka Kururugi, with whom the young Lelouch did not interact initially in a friendly manner, before later becoming friends. However, when Britannia finally developed it's Knightmare Frames fleet and decided to invade Japan to seize control of the Sakuradite mines, consequently discarding Lelouch's use as a diplomatic tool, fearing for his and his sister's safety, hid their true identities and sought the help of the Ashford family, who were his mother's allies. His mother's death and father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it were huge blows to Lelouch. He always felt that it was unfair for both his mother and sister, and therefore made it his ultimate goal to pursue a better world for his sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia. He also seeks to discover the true reason for his mother's death, as she was murdered in the Aries Imperial Palace, a place terrorists would be unlikely to penetrate successfully without being noticed, if at all. Code Geass As a child, Lelouch and Suzaku Kururugi watching the Holy Britannian Empire entering Japan, with the figure of C.C. apparently watching them. After the invasion of Japan, Lelouch vows to obliterate Britannia. He is later introduced as a student of Ashford Academy where he is the Vice President of the Student Council. He is a brilliant thinker who is quite talented at chess, he lives with his younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, and their maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, in the Student Council building of Ashford Academy, where they are looked after by the Ashford Family. Lelouch and his friend Rivalz Cardemonde enter a room where a chess match was being played, with Lelouch claiming he can can turn the situation on the chess table in under 9 minutes. He starts his game by moving the King and effortlessely crushes him in 8 minutes and 32 seconds, while the nobleman gapes at his own defeat. Rivalz compliments Lelouch on his victory, and is happy that the ego of the nobles will force them to pay, which he notes also make them loose. As they walk out of the casino, they are interrupted by Prince Clovis la Britannia's "heart-breaking" speech which turns out to be an act. On the road, Rivalz accidentally cuts the way of the terrorists, resulting in their vehicle's crash. People gather, but to Lelouch's disgust, they are more interested in placing the blame and gawking over the incident than helping, prompting him to go and assess the situation. As he inspects the crash, he hears a voice, but is then thrown in the back of the truck, as Takeshi Nagata, one of the hijackers, puts it in reverse for an attempted getaway. However, Lelouch is soon swept into the conflict between the Holy Britannian Empire and the pockets of resistance which oppose it when he accidentally boards a truck being used by Japanese Resistance operatives. To Lelouch's horror, he realizes that he is trapped in a terrorist getaway. Suzaku, who Lelouch had not seen for seven years, finds the vehicle and confronts Lelouch, who he mistakes as a terrorist. Nagata opens the capsule, to which Suzaku puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face. The capsule opens, instead of poison gas, as Suzaku expected, a restrained C.C. appears. Before they can get answers, Suzaku's superiors arrives and orders him not to question his briefing, and shoot the "terrorist", Lelouch. When he refuses, he is promptly shot in the back. Lelouch and C.C. take the opportunity to escape. Just as they seem they have evaded detection, Lelouch's phone rings, giving him away. As they are about to kill him, C.C. saves Lelouch by jumping in front of the bullet and is shot in the forehead. A desperate Lelouch now thinks of his impending death, his last thought being of Nunnally. He is grabbed by the hand by C.C., who proposes a contract which would allow him to live and edow him with Geass, the power of a king. He accepts, and stands up reinvigorated, and uses his power to make his pursuers commit suicide. He then retroactively contemplates his moment, noting his life is a lie, but that he accepts it as long as he has the power from it. Following his actions, Villetta Nu appears in her Sutherland and Lelouch uses his Geass on her to take the Knightmare Frame. After making use of his new-found power, he attempts to crush the rest of the Britannian Military that are wiping out the Elevens in the Shinjuku Ghetto. He uses Ohgi's resistance group and gives them orders in eliminating the Britannian Soldiers. He initially gains the upper hand, forcing Clovis la Britannia to allow the release of an experimental Knightmare Frame by the Special Envoys, named the Lancelot, which is piloted by Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku defeats most of the rebel's forces and eventually finds Lelouch's Sutherland inside a building. Unable to defend himself against Suzaku's attacks, Kallen Kozuki appears in her Glasgow to buy him enough time to escape, stating that she is returning the favour for helping her. Just as the Britannian Army corners the terrorists, Clovis orders an immediate cease-fire under coercion by Lelouch. Lelouch confronts Clovis at gunpoint about the murder of his mother, Marianne Vi Britannia, before pulling the trigger and killing him. When returns to Ashford Academy, he discovers that Kallen Stadtfeld, one of the terrorists he helped in the Shinjuku Ghetto, was attending the same school. The limitations to his power are revealed when he attempts to question her and unsuccessfully erase her memory. Both him and Kallen attempt to gain information from each other, but he creates a cunning deception, through Sayoko Shinozaki, to erase her suspicions of his identity. When the death of Prince Clovis is announced in the media, it is Suzaku who is accused of the murder. After finding out Suzaku is being accused of the assassination, he assumes the mantle of Zero and reveals himself, in disguise, to Ohgi's resistance group. He convinces them that he will show his power by rescuing Suzaku. Despite the scheduled public run of Suzaku heading to the courts, Zero appears on top of Clovis' royal transport that was made by Kallen and Ohgi. Debuting to the entire whole as Zero, he reveals the capsule that supposedly held poison gas. In exchange for the capsule he wanted Suzaku, but Jeremiah remains steadfast stating he cannot give him up because he murdered Suzaku. Lelouch refutes stating he is Clovis' murderer. Knowing that Jeremiah would not cooperate, he uses the codeword "Orange" to instill doubt in the Purist Faction and Britannian Military as some sort of bribe or plan in coorperating with Zero. Using this to his advantage, he uses his Geass on Jeremiah to allow them to escape. To Lelouch's surprise, C.C., the girl who gave him Geass, shows up alive in his residence and has survived being shot in the forehead. He discovers that she is immortal and learns more about his Geass. Personality Lelouch is calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, he conducts himself as a sociable, likeable and an often easy going student. However, in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. While as Zero, his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. Lelouch is known for having a very stoic personality. He never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trival, even though his intellect would make it easy for him. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against nobility. In general, Lelouch takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not even noticing the affection of others, especially Shirley, his fellow classmate. In battle, Lelouch is very cold and tactical, he is willing to sacrifice everyone, civilians and military alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. During a landslide, he wiped out many of the enemy forces, and indirectly, several civilian casualties. Lelouch put it off as a simple "mathematical overestimination". It should be noted that he questioned himself when Shirley said that the incident claimed her father's life, but thanks to C.C., Lelouch is resolved to harden his heart against any more bloodshed. He also saw no problem with collapsing a large portion of Tokyo, resulting in countless military and civilian casualties. Many have noted that Lelouch is quite selfish, as his desire to recreate the world comes from his desire to avenge his mother's apparent death and Nunnally's sake, however in time he realizes that his goal is not just for them, but for the entire world. Despite his coldness and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. To Nunnally, he is a loving older brother, and to Suzaku, a loyal friend despite the fact that the two are enemies. Lelouch, at first glance, seems to have relitively little concern for the well-being of his subordinates, but in reality, he does care for them, seeing them as valuable allies. Though he has shown preference on occasion especially with Kallen. Abilities Lelouch's Geass, bestowed upon him by C.C., gives him the "Power of Absolute Obediance", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. Lelouch could intitially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently lost this control and suffered from an affliction known as "runaway Geass" near the end of the first season. In the second season, C.C. gives Lelouch contact lens that blocks his Geass, but indicates that his Geass will eventually grow powerful enough to render it ineffective. Lelouch's Geass evolves to cover both of his eyes as a result of pushing his Geass to the limit, trying to command a massive psychic entity. He receives a second contact lens to cover it later. Even without his Geass, Lelouch is a formidable opponent. His greatest weapon is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. As a child, he was a brilliant chess player, besting any opponent who played against him. However, the one person that he was unable to defeat was his older brother, Schneizel. As a teenager, he utilized his masterful skills in real combat, leading a small band of terrorists to victory against overwhelming odds. He could manipulate people and factions with well-spoken speeches and clever deceptions. The series repeatedly demonstrates Lelouch's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident in Stage 14, when Mao says C.C.'s name, Lelouch instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for Mao's identity including the correct one. His intellect is also shown when he was able to program the F.L.E.I.J.A. countermeasure in 19 seconds typing at an incredible fast speed. Lelouch proves his tactical ability by predicting the Lancelot's actions exactly thanks to his study of past battles, allowing Kallen and the Four Holy Swords to almost defeat the Lancelot. Physically, Lelouch is underwhelming. He possesses the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no strenous physical activity. Thus, one of Lelouch's traits in the inability to run very fast or far any substantial period of time. Even the most simple tasks requiring manual labor exhaust him before he manages to accomplish anything significant. It is revealed that Lelouch is supposed to attend remedial physical education classes, but skips them as often as possible. Lelouch seems to have gained a bit of physical ability however, as he is able to hold Shirley when she fell off the roof of a building. Lelouch is also shown to be very talented at most domestic skills including cooking and sewing; it has been stated that this comes as a result from taking care of himself and Nunnally for seven years. He has been shown to be an excellent cook, and is usually the one cooking the food for parties held by the Student Council. Lelouch also has some skill with firearms, usually brandishing a Britannian handgun when threatening someone. His Knightmare piloting skills has been shown only above average. While Lelouch uses Knightmares that have superior specs, he tends to be overwhelmed by Suzaku or other skilled pilots with faster models. When Lelouch pilots a standard Knightmare on the battlefield, he is typically accompanied by Kallen, who is an elite Knightmare pilot and the leader of his personal squad, Squad Zero. After commandeering the Gawain, Lelouch co-pilots it with C.C., controlling the weapons and command functions while C.C. handles navigation and flight. After the Black Knights are exiled from Japan, Lelouch pilots the Shinkiro, which has the most powerful defenses of any Knightmare. He also shows a level of ambidexteriety as he is able to control either side of the Shinkiro's keyboard-based controls with both hands. Though he could not defeat them, Lelouch managed to hold his own against the Round of the Knights during the second battle of Tokyo. List of Commands Quotes *"Everything I've done was for Nunnally's sake." *"Farewell, Euphie...you may have been the first girl I ever love." *"I didn't know. I didn't know until I lost her how much she mean't to me..." *"If you are a witch, then I'll become a warlock." *"Kallen, you have to live..." *"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" *"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" *"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized...the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" *"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you! Now, all of you...Die!" *"That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: the lie of living. My name, too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power, it's mine. Well then..." *"It's been a long time, big brother. The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." *"I have returned, your highness, and I've come back to change everything." *"The trick of real combat is that everyone is Human." *"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." *"C.C., I do not know why snow is white, but I do find such white snow beautiful." *"I must spill yet more blood, so the blood already spilt will not be in vain." *"Yes, I am Zero, the man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire; the one who holds the entire world in his hand." *"Let me ask you something, Lord Guilford. Suppose there is an evil that justice cannot bring down. What would you do? Would you taint your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your own justice and succumb to that evil?" *"I see, then I...shall become evil to conquer an evil larger still!" Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Vigilantes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Child Murderers Category:Usurpers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anarchists Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Characters Category:Robot Pilots Category:Hegemony Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Characters Category:Family Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Kidnappers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Protective Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Calm Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Bombers